Kamek VS Black Mage
Interlude Max: Magic, a mysterious power source that defies all logic and science as we know it. MadMaxPyro: And the best at using it are these mysterious wizards in blue. Max: Kamek, the most powerful magikoopa and Bowser's top minion. MadMaxPyro: And Black Mage, Final Fantasy's spellcaster of the light warriors. Max: I'm Max and he's MadMaxPyro who is also me because I'm really just one person. And because I feel like it I'm going analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle!!!!! Kamek Max: Kamek is an old yet powerful magikoopa. Magikoopas are a Koopa sub-species of wizards. Kamek is the most powerful of all Magikoopas being able to perform magical abilities that most Magikoopas don't posess. However, he's also quite intellectual. He even owns his own library. Despite being a high-ranking minion of Bowser he is actually Bowser's father. Not genetically, but he took care of Bowser ever since Bowser was a baby. In fact, Kamek used to be the leader of the Koopa Troop planning to have Bowser take over once Bowser grew into an adult, which he did do so. Due to this fatherly relationship Kamek is the only minion Bowser shows respect for. '' 'MadMaxPyro: Kamek is Bowser's go to guy and is often sent out to try and cause trouble for Mario by trying to kill him of course. Kamek is always loyal to Bowser even though Kamek ends up almost dying a lot of times or sometimes has had to dress in a princess Peach disguise. ''' Max: However, while Bowser's arch-enemy is Mario, Kamek's main enemy is actually Yoshi. Kamek wanted to ensure the success of the Koopa Troop by preventing the Mario Bros from becoming heroes in the first place. To do so he time-traveled back in time to when they were babies and kidnapped them but Yoshi and his army of Yoshi's foiled his plan and saved the Mario Bros which allowed them to grow up into the heroes who would beat Bowser every time while Yoshi would continue to beat Kamek. '' 'MadMaxPyro: But, he never goes down without a good fight! Kamek can fly at hypersonic speeds using his magic broomstick and Kamek's trademark attack is firing a magical energy bolt from his magic scepter. Don't underestimate it! It's powerful enough to destroy an entire bridge in one shot, blast Mario into outer space, and knock him out cold! Plus, these magical energy blasts show no limit in how many can be fired at once. ''' Max: That's only the beginning of what Kamek's magic scepter can do. It can also shoot fire, water, and ice. The fire also takes the form of pink fire energy blasts. '' 'MadMaxPyro: Kamek can even use it to shrink or enlarge anyone. It's shrinking shrinks people to puny size and it's enlarging makes them gigantic! He can even use this on himself! ''' Max: Other notable abilities are short-ranged teleportation, levitation, electricity manipulation, summoning force fields, summoning tornadoes, can transform objects into living beings of the Koopa troop, and can even create 3 different -colored copy clones of himself. '' 'MadMaxPyro: Each clone has different abilities. Red Kamek summons a giant broom that he can control to sweep and smack enemies. ''' Max: Green Kamek can increase the power, defense, and speed of Kamek or other clones and White Kamek can use his wand to heal himself, Kamek, or the other clones. '' 'MadMaxPyro: All 3 clones and Kamek can create magic rings to enclose and crush enemies in.' ''Max: However, don't overestimate these clones. They do not possess any other abilities of Kamek and do not share the same durability as Kamek. This is shown when Mario defeated Kamek in this battle the clones were destroyed but Kamek was still alive. But, regardless of any limits Kamek's power goes beyond just all of his magical abilities. Kamek is physically strong enough to lift a giant, magical hammer many times his size. '' 'MadMaxPyro: Plus, he's durable enough to survive being accidentally knocked off his broomstick by a giant Bowser and supposedly being disintegrated into ashes after being defeated by Mario. ''' Max: Though, the ashes had to be just a magical trick considering Kamek re-appeared later perfectly fine. Overall, while Kamek is an extremely powerful and capable wizard he has still failed to kill Mario and Yoshi time and time again and much like Bowser he is quite cocky and arrogant but also much like Bowser he has always survived and keeps coming back for more and that alone shows he's no ordinary wizard. '' ( Kamek with an energy blast blasts Mario out into outer space and laughs.) Black Mage ''Max: Black Mage is a mysterious mage whose age and origin is unknown. Black Mage is a powerful spell caster fighting alongside the cast of the Final Fantasy light warriors against all sorts of monsters. '' 'MadMaxPyro: Black Mage has a variety of powerful spells and when I say "variety" I mean practically every magical ability you can think of. My favorite are his fire attacks. Black Mage can produce and manipulate fire in different ways. Black Mage can shoot fire blasts, create a circle of fire around him, can do fire uppercuts called Fira and with Firaga he can create two large pillar sized gusts of flame that pop out of the ground on both sides of him and when they collide they explode!' ''Max: Black Mage also has manipulation of ice. With blizzara he can create ice crystals around him freezing enemies upon contact. With blizzaga Black Mage can make these ice crystals travel along the floor, upon hit freezes enemies into large icicles. And he can blast a splash of highly pressurized water. MadMaxPyro: Black Mage even has manipulation of electricity. He can shoot a bolt of lightning directly in front of himself and if he charges it up he can create a pillar of large electricity that moves towards targets. Max: Black Mage can summon stone from the ground for an unexpected strike on enemies. MadMaxPyro: Black Mage can even shoot a fiery meteor that increases in size and power the higher he makes it float. When released it will cause a massive explosion upon contact with the ground. Max: Black Mage is able to charge a clock-esque counter ring, counting up seconds. Releasing the charge will make Black Mage paralyze opponents in place for the amount of seconds depending on the same number of seconds it was charged for. MadMaxPyro: With the move haste Black Mage summons an image of himself that if it touches an opponent, he will trap the opponent and instantly teleport to the opponent and attack with a series of quick combos with his staff and punching. Max: Black Mage can use his magic staff to poison enemies which hurts them over time. '' 'MadMaxPyro: He can even create mini-green tornados to trap foes in and send them flying far away and he can even turn his hat into a bunch of green spikes to jab enemies! And of course he can teleport using warp to travel through one circle to the other. GOD, is there any magical ability that this guy doesn't have?! ''' Max: Well, Black Mage has weapons too though even one of those is magical. Black Mage has a scythe but it's no ordinary scythe. Upon slashing an opponent it sets the demonic being death over them which smacks them to the ground after 3 seconds. And he has even a mini-knife but this surprisingly is just a knife and i'snt magical. ... Pretty useless weapon to have for someone with all these magical abilities MadMaxPyro: Other notable abilities are Petrification (via Break), Mind Manipulation (via Sleep and Confuse), capable of blinding (via Blind) and stunning his opponents (via Hold), can increasing his/allies strength (via Focus, Temper and Focara), can conjure up massive earthquakes (via Quake), and even capable of blinding opponents. Jeez, this guy has it all! Seriously, what can't he do? '' Max: Well, Black Mage is lacking in physical prowess, relying on magic rather than using physical strength or any skill in hand to hand combat. ''MadMaxPyro: Who cares though?! With all this strong OP magic badassery why would he need to throw any punches? Max: True, Black Mage is an extremely powerful wizard. Even without his team he is perfectly capable of holding his own . He's even powerful enough to defeat Gilgamesh alone. MadMaxPyro: Who?! Max: This. MadMaxPyro: HOLY SHIT! What is that?! Some super Samurai?! Max: Needless to say, monsters everywhere fear the Black Mage. ( Black Mage shoots fire delivering the final blow defeating a monster with his team.) Intermission Max: Both wizards are ready to fight with magic. '' 'MadMaxPyro: Time for a magical DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Battle Kamek is riding on his broomstick out in outer space when suddenly he sees a mysterious, floating blue platform area. Kamek flies towards it and sees two pillars next to a red carpet which leads to a door with gems attached to it. Kamek looks around both ways to make sure nobody is around and then makes an evil smile. Kamek flies towards the gems and snatches them from the door. Kamek puts them inside his robes for safe keeping. ''Kamek: Ha! That was easy, Lord Bowser will be delighted to have these in his grasp.' Kamek starts to fly away but when he reaches the end of the red carpet Black Mage appears. He teleported onto the top of a pillar. ''Black Mage: Stop! Kamek turns his head around towards Black Mage. Kamek: Huh?! Who are you sheet freak? '' Black Mage: I am Black Mage the spellcaster, however...'' '' Kamek: Spellcaster? Are you a magikoopa?'' Black Mage: I am unaware of what a magikoopa is, but my identity is none of your concern, what is of my concern is that those gems don't belong in the hands of evil beings such as yourself. '' Kamek: Gah, why must some goody two shoes always have to show up to ruin my plans?! Mario, Yoshi, and now you. That's it! Your death will be your fault, I'm not losing this time.' Kamek quickly raises his magic wand and shoots an energy blast towards Black Mage but Black Mage counters it by shooting back his own energy blast in the form of flare. The two blasts hit each other dispersing upon contact. Kamek shoots another but this time Black Mage teleports out of the way dodging. Black Mage instantly appeared behind Kamek and used haste summoning an image of himself which touches Kamek causing Black Mage to cling right onto Kamek doing a combo on him by repeatedly smacking him with his staff and using some punches. Kamek gets knocked back a little but then counter-attacks by lifting his wand using levitation on Black Mage, slamming Black Mage against the ground mutliple times via telepathy. Kamek then telepathically throws Black Mage against the nearby taller pillar and then Kamek shoots several energy blasts from his wand at Black Mage. The energy blasts all successfully hit Black Mage blasting him through the pillar crumbling the pillar to pieces as part of the ceiling crumbles as well. Smoke covers the area as Kamek flies on his broomstick through it while laughing. ''Kamek: You might as well give up now sheet freak! '' But the smoke then clears revealing Black Mage to just be standing on the red carpet in front of the door at the end of the hallway. In the hands of Black Mage, fire energy was charging up. ''Black Mage: Fool, this battle is far from over. '' ''Kamek: Joke is on you, I have fire magic as well! '' From above the flying Kamek shoots multiple fireballs from his magic wand while Black Mage shoots multiple fireballs back at him. Some of the fireballs hit each other while both Kamek and Black Mage dodge the others coming at them. However, Black Mage quickly teleports upwards to Kamek and then Black Mage hits Kamek with a fire uppercut burning Kamek and knocking him through the ceiling. Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:Wizard themed death battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:MadMaxPyro